Caspius
Archbishop Caspius (born Caspius Edmundus Eustasius Greenleaf on 23 April, 603K.C) is a former Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light. He was elected on 12 January, 624K.C. in an Archepiscopal Conclave following the death of Archbishop Columban V. At an age of 20 years and 295 days, he was the youngest Archbishop in history. The son of Saint Caspius Greenleaf and Mother Shara Adelie Greenleaf, until his election, Caspius was called by his third given name, Eustasius, and consequently was known as Eustasius Greenleaf, occasionally signing his name 'C. E. Eustasius Greenleaf'. Eustasius served the Church of the Holy Light as a Priest, Prior, Bishop, and Prefect of the Congregation of Sacred Liturgy in the Council of Bishops under the title 'Defender of the Faith'. In addition, as the Lord Chancellor of the Church of Archbishop Columban V, he was the head-of-state of the Holy See, and consequently most of his work took place in and around the Kingdom of Stormwind at the Cathedral of Light and Northshire Abbey. On 12 January, 624K.C., Eustasius was elected Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, taking the regnal name Caspius. After a short but eventful reign, Caspius voluntarily departed the office of Archbishop in April of 624K.C., His resignation became effective on 29 April, 624K.C. He is the first Archbishop to resign office. As Archbishop Emeritus, Caspius retains the style of His Holiness, and the title of Archbishop, and continues to dress in the Archepiscopal colours of white and red. He was succeeded by Archbishop Alonsus II on 10 May, 624K.C., and moved to Winterspring for his retirement. In January, 625K.C., he received and accepted an Archepiscopal invitation to reside in private apartments at Northshire Abbey. Birth and Childhood Prior to his death, Vicar-General Caspius Greenleaf requested that Archbishop Columban V and then-Metropolitan Secretary of State Erich Gottfried Manstein serve as guardian to his as-yet unborn child. Caspius did not believe that his wife was incapable of raising their child, but rather acknowledged the practical necessity that his child should have men of responsibility and influence ready to provide for the child's upbringing. Furthermore, Caspius sought to ensure that his child would be raised so as to eventually be able to carry on his work. Consequently, he entrusted the child's spiritual and educational welfare to Columban, and the child's political and material provision to Count Manstein. At the time of his father's death, Eustasius had not yet been born. Prior to Caspius' death, both of Eustasius' parents had been residing in a cleared and abandoned lower floor of the Tower of Karazhan. It was to that place that Shara returned whilst in mourning for the death of her husband. She never emerged. Those who went looking for her found no sign of her within the walls of Karazhan. It appeared that Shara, and her unborn child, had vanished entirely. The House of Greenleaf appeared to be at an end. Arrival in Northshire Several months after the disappearance of Shara Adelie Greenleaf, a young man emerged from the Tower of Karazhan, claiming to be the son of Caspius Greenleaf. Calling himself Eustasius, he asserted that he had spent the last twenty years of his life in Karazhan studying the Light under the tutelage of his mother. Possessing a face remarkably like that of his father, and the piercing green eyes of his mother, Eustasius seemed by all accounts--physical and intellectual--genuinely to be whom he claimed that he was. It soon became apparent that Eustasius had indeed lived twenty years within the walls of Karazhan, being taught by his mother from his father's writings and other sundry works of holy scripture. Yet, beyond the anomalous temporal location of their dwelling within the tower, time passed much more slowly. So it was that, for those who dwelt outside, only a few months passed between Caspius' death (before the birth of his son), and the appearance of the same son aged twenty years. This matter was complicated by the fact that Eustasius alone emerged from Karazhan. Of his mother, Shara, no trace was found. Moreover, Eustasius himself seemed reluctant to discuss the topic, indicating that something traumatic may have taken place prior to his departure from Karazhan and his subsequent emergence into the outside world. Eustasius made his way to Northshire Abbey, intent upon seeking out the men into whose care his future had been placed. There, clearly possessed with his father's devotion and his mother's passion, he petitioned the Archepiscopal throne in the name of his sainted father. Meeting with Vicar-General Johannes Moorwhelp, Eustasius had his heritage investigated, after which it was confirmed by holy writ. However, he was disappointed to learn of the apparent death of his guardian, Duke Manstein. Admitted into the Clergy of the Holy Light, Eustasius followed in the footsteps of his father. But he also followed in the footsteps of his late guardian, for he was appointed Clerk to the Council of Bishops, the position formerly held on that august body by Duke Manstein. In addition to the welcome Eustasius received in the Clergy, the contents of the Last Will & Testament of Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein showed the Duke's genuine concern for the provision of his ward. Granted the Barony of Kirkwood (along with its highly profitable silver mines) and ten per cent of the Duke's Residual estate, Eustasius had indeed been placed in a secure material position from which he might begin to make his mark upon the world. The young man's opinion of Duke Manstein--already highly favourable--was only further confirmed into unshakeability by the generosity of his inheritance. Lord Chancellor, Bishop, and Prefect Within short order, Eustasius displayed all of the skill and art which his father had possessed in knowledge of scripture, understanding of holy teachings, and capacity for preaching. Swiftly, word spread of his capability in these areas, leading to a series of clerical conferrals of authority which recognised his prodigous talents: ordained a priest, and then, through the Decreta Columban V: XII, appointed Prior to the Council of Bishops and Prefect to the Congregation of Sacred Liturgy and Lord Chancellor of the Church. Eustasius' approach is balanced, dispassionate, and rigidly exact in matters of the law. As a result of his diligence and incredible work ethic, his election to the episcopate followed in due course, aided in no small part by his careful navigation of deeply contentious matters, and his ability to set aside his personal feelings in favour of the law and the scriptures. After being elected to the episcopacy, Eustasius turned his eyes to one of his father's unfinished projects: reconciliation between the Church and the Argent Crusade. After conducting a general survey of Northrend, Eustasius began a specific and in-depth examination of Icecrown Glacier, where the Lich King had wrought his most destructive and ruinous work, perverting even the foundations of the earth. Realising that any reconstruction and reclamation effort in Icecrown would require unparalleled effort, manpower, and logistics, Eustasius advocated that it be created its own see within the continent. However, Columban V chose instead to create a Northern and Southern see in Northrend in the Decreta Columban V: XV, establishing a Diocese of Icecrown that contained everything north of the southern borders of Zul'drak, Crystalsong Forest, Wintergrasp, and Icecrown. In the following Decreta Columban V: XVI, Columban installed Eustasius as Bishop of Icecrown, also appointing him Vicar of the Argent Crusade. Eustasius' efforts to conquer Icecrown for the Church could now begin in earnest. Revelation and Election Clearly, Eustasius had an exceptional education. However, the secluded nature of that education had its drawbacks: Eustasius' language, derived almost entirely from his father's writings, was antiquated; his interpersonal skills showed a lack of awareness of courtesies which he deemed 'nonessential'; and his exactitude of instruction resulted in him often seeming arrogant or inflexible. In these cases, as in so many others for Eustasius, the outward appearances did not belie the truth of what was beneath: an abjectly humble and devoted servant of the Light willing to do anything for the holy cause which he served. The blankness of his expression--seldom graced with aught else but a momentary frown--seemed to represent his entire worldview: the complete abnegation of his own, personal desires, emotions, ambition, and will. Without complaint--perhaps without the capacity for complaint--Eustasius shouldered as many burdens as he could, seemingly determined to carry the entire weight of the Universal Church upon his back. When Columban V was murdered by the forsaken in Tirisfal Glades, Eustasius sank into a despondency which only the efforts of his closest associates were able to dispel. Through their aid, he discovered anew his purpose, taking up his father's charge to renew the Church and bring unity and concord. In the subsequent conclave, Eustasius was elected the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, choosing Caspius as his regnal name, in honour of his father. Archepiscopate On the night of 11 January, 624 after the tenth round of voting, Eustasius Greenleaf was elected to the Archepiscopacy and selected as his archepiscopal name that of his father, the saint, Caspius Greenleaf. At the age of twenty, he was the youngest Archbishop in history. Despite his short career, Archbishop Caspius proved immensely popular with the people, and many organisations which had turned away from the Church returned to its embrace as a result of his patient, compassionate, and humble leadership. However, within the Church, divisions began to open, and Caspius found himself increasingly unable to amicably resolve matters. His passive and understated style of leadership, useful in some ways, made him ineffective as an administrator and pontiff. In fact, Caspius chose to leave Northshire rather than deal with many of the issues at hand, leading to accusations that he was dispensing with the traditions of the Church. In Tyr's Hand, Caspius tried to remain indefatigable, burdened with a position which, he was realising, needed a leader of men, not of saints. After a final confrontation with the Bishop of Stormwind at Tyr's Hand, Caspius--unwilling to see the issues escalate still further, and aware that the lack of resolution was causing more disunity--chose instead to depart the archepiscopacy forthwith, abdicating his authority and duties to the Council of Bishops that they should choose a suitable successor. Caspius thus became the first Archbishop Emeritus in history, all others having held the position of Archbishop until their deaths. Although he was saddened to take leave of the Archepiscopacy, Caspius would eventually discover that his position in retirement was one which was more aptly suited his strengths as a patient listener and confessor. The former Archbishop would come to say that his greatest love had been the caretaking of the scriptures and the celebration of the liturgy, and that his first step in departing from those two tasks had been also his first step towards his unhappinesses. Despite his short career as Archbishop, his boundless energy had made it possible for Caspius to accomplish a number of important reforms. At his election, he revived the office of Lord Chamberlain of the Church, and shortly thereafter revived the office of Grand Master of the Silver Hand; he much clarified and codified the duties of those offices along with those of the Lord Vicar of the Church and the Lord Chancellor of the Church; he reformed the constitution, uniform, and duties of the Noble Guard; he continued the liturgical and scriptural revisions begun by St. Caspius and Columban V; he created the Bishopric of the Silver Hand; he established new requirements for Council record-keeping; he officially delineated the geographical boundaries and extensions of all dioceses; and he laid the foundation for the ecumenical outreach which would become a cornerstone of his successor's clerical policies. This latter point was perhaps most significant in consolidating Caspius' very positive public reputation, for he was widely-regarded as one of the most kind and welcoming members of the Church towards those of any, uncertain, or no faith. Departure, Seclusion, and Return Having departed from his position on the Council of Bishops, Caspius transferred his worldly holdings to Regg Corinthal, who became the 1st Baron Corinthal of Kirkwood. His offices discharged, Caspius blessed all the faithful, and freely gave up all authority. He then took to the high road out of Lordaeron, lovingly blessing all those he met along the way, and so passed out of view en route to ship that would take him abroad. His eventual destination was a solitary hermitage in Winterspring, there to seclude himself in devotion and study of the Light's teachings. Prior to and during the election of his successor, Caspius remained out of the public eye, aware that his mere presence might cast doubts upon the freedom of the election. Following the election of Alonsus Secundus, Caspius considered also that the presence of an Archbishop Emeritus might prove a distraction to the faithful, who ought to celebrate and unify around the new Archbishop. So it was that Caspius remained in seclusion, even after the immediate necessity of remaining so had passed. As the end of the year 624 came, Caspius at last considered that his return might no longer disrupt the Church, which had solidified and unified in his absence. In a letter to Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, he sought formal permission to travel freely, hoping that in so doing, he would have the long-deferred opportunity to visit his friends and acquaintences in Stormwind and elsewhere. That provision granted, Caspius quietly made his return. Word spread quickly, and soon, the former Archbishop had ample opportunity to meet again his many friends and associates. Of particular importance to Caspius was his relationship with Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Caspius deeply regretted the unhappiness which had been allowed to come between them and, in a private meeting, the two servants of the Church sought to settle all matters which lay between them. Although the meeting was confidential, there was noted afterwards a sense of mutual friendship and a rejouissance of spirit between the two men. Archbishop Emeritus In his capacity as Archbishop Emeritus, Caspius had no official duties, and consequently, his sole spiritual obligation was to strengthen the faith of believers. With this intent in mind, Caspius moved freely between Azeroth and Draenor, where he provided some small assistance to the faithful on military detatchment. In particular, he was active with The Silver Hand, with whom his father had once served. In the spring of 625 K.C., Caspius' efforts in Winterspring were recognised by Archbishop Alonsus II, who declared the monastery which Caspius had established there to be blessed by the Church. Caspius had sought to create a repository for all of the Church's writings, and indeed, for all writings of a philosophical and theological nature. Caspius had travelled the world ensuring that all extant writings were copied or collected, so that a copy of all of the knowledge of the Church would be safe, archived beneath the frozen mountains of northern Kalimdor. The monastery was thus decreed by Alonsus II to be the Dicasterial Archive and Library of Ecclesiastical Knowledge, and was placed within the remit of its founder, Caspius. In addition to his archival tasks, Caspius soon resumed his work in the editing of the Church's most important texts. His efforts in revising the Codex of Scripture in July of 625K.C., in partnership with Dom Michael Nicolls, led to the promulgation of the definitive third edition of the work, declared to be free of error and to be used as the standard text within the Church. In addition to scriptural editing, Caspius was also called upon to attend again to the rituals and liturgical practises of the Church. Having made numerous Lordaeronian reforms during his own Archepiscopate, Caspius was asked by Alonsus II to work again with Dom Michael Nicolls in revising, translating, and presenting an entirely new version of the Codex of Rites to the faithful. The new version of the Codex of Rites was a task much greater than the revisions to the Codex of Scripture, requiring new rituals, a new proper of seasons, graduals, multiple translations, and calendar tables. But, if Caspius had any doubts about the work, they were put to rest when, on the night of 14 July, 625K.C., Caspius and Alonsus II beheld the spirit of Columban V. Offering words of guidance to the two living Archbishops, Columban spoke of Caspius' work on the Church's writings, declaring that they should bear much fruit, and that in them the Light was well pleased. Reaffirmed in his duty to the Church's textual heritage, Caspius dedicated himself still further to his work on the Codices. Currently, Caspius remains a trusted confidant, confessor, and counselor to people of all races, creeds, and histories. As Archbishop, his door had been open to all people, and this policy is one which he joyfully retains as Archbishop Emeritus. In his free time, he devotes himself to the memorisation and recitation of the scriptures, and the composition of devotional verses. He also enjoys gardening. Acts as Archbishop Act 1 Caspius I c1 Act 1 Caspius I c2 Act 1 Caspius I c3 Act 1 Caspius I c4 Offices Category:Character Category:Church of the Holy Light